


Lucifer Season 5- First scene imagined

by detectivedeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe misses Lucifer, Lucifer season 5, Oneshot, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/pseuds/detectivedeckerstar
Summary: A thought that came to mind on what would be the opening scene of Lucifer Season 5. Chloe is alone in the penthouse, sitting at the piano.Originally posted on my Tumblr:https://detectivedeckerstar.tumblr.com/post/618441812327235584/lucifer-season-5-first-scene-imagined-this-is
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Lucifer Season 5- First scene imagined

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that appeared in my head as what could be the first scene for s5 and I had to get it out of my head and onto a page.

It's dark. The scene lights up barely and we see Chloe at Lucifer's penthouse. She's sitting at the piano and gulps down the glass of alcohol she poured herself and sets it down on the piano.

She places her hands on the keys of the piano, running her hands along with them. Flashbacks of Lucifer playing the keys by himself, with Father Frank, and with her flash through her mind.

She opens her eyes, coming back to the present. Chloe places her hands on the keys and begins to play the only chords she knows from "Heart and Soul", the tune that she had played with Lucifer after Father Frank was killed.

Flashbacks of them playing together flash across the screen, them laughing and smiling at each other, their faces warm from the orange reflecting off of Lucifer's walls, a harmonious tune of both of them playing filling the scene between their laughter.

Cut to Chloe in the present, the room dark and blue. She is all alone, with nothing but silence around the sound of the piano. Chloe is playing the single notes she knows, which sounds sad and alone without their partner.

The scene fades out backing away from her and out the balcony. The screen goes black and then the Lucifer title appears, accompanied by nothing but silence.


End file.
